


Shower

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, College, Communal Shower, Eavesdropping, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Showers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #86: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: College AU but the walls are very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

The best time to take a shower truly was at two in the morning. The party-goers wouldn't be back to stink it up with putrid odors, the evening rush was long over so there would be plenty of hot water for him, and it was just in general much more relaxing to walk down the hallways when the lights were dimmed. Dorm life certainly suited Ivan, and he was truly glad he had managed to snag one of the very few single room lodgings, knowing that a having a roommate would be devastating for his study and sleep habits.

Showed caddy in hand and a towel in the other, he fumbled with his lanyard for his keys, eventually managing to get it open and narrowly avoiding dropping his soaps. To his surprise he entered to the sound of the sprinkling shower head, someone occupying the third stall. Well, that was bizarre. No one ever came out this late except him… In any event, there would still be hot water for him so he didn't mind, closing the door and entering his own stall. At which point he heard his shower neighbor gasp softly, maybe in surprise at hearing someone else come in? Not paying any mind, Ivan slipped his shirt over his head and unwound his scarf, shimmying out of his pants and underwear right after, frowning as he started to focus on the other man's heavy breathing. Was it natural to be panting so loudly? Shifting with unease, Ivan just turned on his own shower head and tested the temperature with his hand, waiting for it to be that perfect level of heat he enjoyed…

"O-oh, yes…" His neighbor murmured softly, and Ivan jerked in surprise, hearing the faint sound of skin rubbing over skin, doing his best to reason it away as the other man just rubbing soap over his body…

Ivan wondered what he looked like. He didn't know anyone else in the dorm, only ever coming out of his room when it was absolutely necessary. Still…

"A-ah, fuck… So close…" The stranger mewled softly and Ivan blushed, finally realizing what was going on. The man next to him was… Masturbating…? Thoughts raced through Ivan's mind and he gulped, picturing a strange face blushing and hot and flustered with an unfamiliar hand on an unfamiliar cock… And frankly, Ivan felt a little hot himself, listening in, starting to let his own hands wander down, down… Groaning softly so as to not alert his unknown partner of his deeds, Ivan worked himself gently, his neighbor's moans fueling his arousal as he beat himself off to the man's pace.

 _Why am I doing this?_  he thought to himself, now completely hard and feeling restless. His partner let out a moan of pleasure louder than the rest, the noisy man sending shivers down Ivan's spine as he went faster, faster, racing to the edge as the other grew louder and louder and yes, yes–!

The man howled as quietly as he could manage, the strain in his wailing voice tapering off quickly, Ivan shamefully spilling himself into his hand as they leapt off the edge of ecstasy together. Taking a few minutes to recover, Ivan watched his cum spiral down the drain with breathless sighs, rinsing off and stepping out. His heart beat wildly when he realized his stranger also had finished his shower, remaining in the bathroom to finish his bedtime routine. Dressing in his sleepwear and draping his towel around his shoulders, Ivan quietly exited his stall and got his first look at the stranger. Alfred perked and turned, cheeks flushed and rosy and baby blues wide in surprise as they made eye contact. The blond's eyes dropped down and made their way back up Ivan's body, examining every detail they could as Ivan sheepishly went to the sink next to him, getting his toothbrush wet. "Hey," the blond interrupted the silence, his voice a little nasally and brassy but yet somehow alluring all the same. Ivan spared him a grimace and a glance, smiling weakly when he saw the other man smirk. "My names Alfred. You should introduce yourself first before you listen in on someone's private time. Did'ja enjoy the show?"

And Ivan quickly and shamefully explained that yes, yes he did, and he wouldn't mind coming back to listen and see it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!


End file.
